


Повелитель драконов. Мир

by CoffeeCat



Series: Повелитель драконов [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J2, АУ, мир магии, королей и драконов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повелитель драконов. Мир

\- Что ты скрываешь?

Они смогли оторваться друг от друга не сразу. Восторг захлёстывал. Оба знали, как больно может быть от этого, как сильно можно унизить и раздавить, оставить сломанную вещь вместо человека. Тем слаще было дарить и получать любовь от чистого сердца, без страха и боязни потерь.

Джаред не мог насытиться, день за днём, капля за каплей, собирал нежность Дженсена. Ласкал руками, языком, словами. Терзал членом, выглаживая изнутри, доводя до исступления. Хотел воздать за доверие и щедрость души, чтобы у Дженсена и мысли не возникло - пожалеть.

Эклеси таял под напором. Принимал всё - ласку, магию, истории о Мире. Ходил по лежбищу лишь в нитке хризолитов, подарке Джареда, под цвет глазам. Мог разбудить с утра, готовый к сексу и до обеда ковылять, шипя, что Джей слишком большой. А после - снова отдаваться, распугивая криками зверьё. Дрожь тела, влага в распахнутых глазах, всё так и говорит - ещё, дай, мало! Джей!

И Джей давал, не в силах отказать. Как загорелся Дженсен, когда узнал, что Повелитель может себе выбрать возраст...

С утра он был юнцом, щемяще тонким - боишься сжать, вдруг переломится тростинка. Под вечер в логове оказывался муж, широкий телом, в плечах косая сажень, обвитый мускулами мощный стан. Любить его - как выиграть сражение, заездит, выжмет, заставит потом отработать каждый стон. А было - тосковал по прежней жизни, и доставались Джареду - костер, вино, компания седого ворчуна.

Живое замерло, когда Дракон проснулся, боялись люди, звери затаились. Но Повелители не торопили катаклизмы. Летали день и ночь, изучали землю, звезды, ныряли в океан, смотрели край сотворения земли. Дженсену хотелось знать больше. Лучше - всё. Про Мир и про Драконов. Джаред открыл ему Хранилище - подземную библиотеку и сокровищницу. Эклеси забывал про сон и про еду, когда туда спускался. И если б только знать хотел! Дженсен обращал науку в опыт, там - море, тут - вулкан. Эклеси-менор ныне - остров... От новых крупных рыб едва удрал.

Но истинную страсть увидел Джаред, когда драконом прикусил его загривок и распластал под собой. Эклеси отвёл хвост, допуская. Он вырвал под собою дёрн, пытаясь насадиться глубже, сжег выдохом траву. Джей еле удержал расправившиеся крылья, чтоб не сорвался в воздух прямо с ним. А стоило излиться - охнул, Эклеси смёл, запрятал под себя, заставил упереться носом в землю и взять всё то, о чём мечтал. Любил до искр, до сбоя памяти, до скулежа. Потом поймал, не позволяя сняться, прижал к земле, накрыл собой и зализал прокушенный загривок. Под ним сложно дышать, натертый зад саднит, член внутри мешает, но так уютно - крылья в крылья и тёплое дуновение по хребту. Не трудно задремать, расслабившись и доверяя, спокойно замечая через сон, как Дженсен начинает новый круг.

Утром Эклеси снова человек. Стрижет глазами, мнётся. Непрошеный румянец красит кожу. Принц Падалеков морщится, пытаясь свести ноги, картинно охает, хромая до воды. Доводит до попытки извиниться.

\- Не буду больше...

\- Будешь. - Расправив крылья бухается в синь, ныряет в глубину, виляя пострадавшей частью тела. Эклеси нагоняет в тот же миг. У дна, в зеленой глубине, всё получается нежнее, мягче. Взболтав пол озера и распугав всю рыбу, они отфыркиваются как киты. Поверхность держит их, а Дженсен держит Джея.

\- Не жалеешь? - Джаред вылизывает Эклеси шею. Вопрос жёг язык и мешал наслаждаться прохладой. Они распластаны в воде, Дженсен рулит хвостом и крыльями, Джаред расслабил свои, опустил ко дну вместо киля. Так хорошо... Только покоя нет.

\- О чем еще?

\- Ну... Том?

Эклеси давится вскипевшей водой. От выдоха вокруг расползаются пятна сажи. Джаред сжался, но взять слова назад не может, вопрос сожрет его, изгложет. Дженсен долго разглядывал его, собираясь со словами, потер успокаивающе по носу.

\- У тебя в те, ну, четыре года... Был человек, который в тайне ото всех носил тебе еду, давал напиться вдосталь? Я для него бы... Когда он стал передавать записки Кензи, я понял всё, но это было нужно мне - думать, что есть Том, ко мне не равнодушный.

\- Прости.

\- За что? Я сам не знаю, зачем крикнул тогда. Я рад за них. И сам счастлив настолько, что кажется будто сплю и это вижу, на деле - всё еще на цепях, в подвале. Не хочу просыпаться - придет Хейрдал, опять будет бинты до переломов затягивать.

\- Прости.

\- Во сне ты не спросил бы. - Дженсен прикусил его за подбородок и уволок на глубину, делать озеро еще мутнее.

И Дженсен первым же заметил непорядок. Джей сам не понял как, он две недели не летал по миру. Не оборачиваясь человеком - плескался в озере, валялся на песке, грел нежную кожу живота на солнце. Лень было встать поесть, кормился с рук Эклеси. Размякнув, нежился в его любви. Не ждал, что Дженсен напасёт еды, обложит логово нежнейшим сеном, умастит шкуру маслом, будет разминать. И спросит:

\- Джаред, что случилось?

От неги, лени, он не сразу ловит смысл. Ворочается тяжко, бьет крылом. Не успевает даже испугаться - понимает. Перевернулся в человека - скрылся в сене.

\- Джей не пугай. Что ты скрываешь?

Дженсен залез в копну, нащупал быстро. Дракону человека выловить легко. Принц Падалеков съёжился, стесняясь. Он лишь читал, не думал, что придётся нести в себе такое бремя.

Эклеси ласково, запрятав глубже когти, прижал к себе и рассматривал живот - раздувшийся, натянутый яйцом. Мерцающим сквозь кожу. Погладил, не поверив и лизнул.

\- Драконов не бывает больше двух... - Он зачарованно ведет разводы, оглаживая контуры. Так осторожно он не держал рассохшиеся фолианты, не трогал новорожденных детей. - Джей?

\- Новый Мир. Край сотворения отодвинется немного дальше. Захочешь - в стороны, захочешь - вверх. - Он устраивается на драконьих лапах, засыпая. - Хочу летающие острова. Ты как?

Зевком съедает фразу, что еще хотел сказать. А Дженсен оборачивается вокруг, устраивает поудобнее, укутывает складками крыла. И думает, что точно знает - всё реально. Они расширят Мир не раз не два...

Во сне вокруг него летают острова и машут крыльями большие рыбы.


End file.
